Kiss! C'mon Kiss!
by ShishanoSakura
Summary: Seras is watching something that her Master won't like, something that has fangs and is incredible sexy.


**Title: **Kiss! C'mon Kiss!**  
Author: **ShishanoSakura.**  
Rating: **T/T+ (Innocent)**  
Summary:** Crackfic. OOC. Funny. Seras is watching something that her Master won't like, something that has fangs and is incredible sexy.**  
Couple:** Alucard and Seras**  
Category:** Hellsing**  
Chapters: **1**  
Status: **Finishes**  
Year Completed: **2014

**Comment: **Kon'nichiwa, I think this is called a crackfic? Or something like that, idk. I never wrote anything like this but I really just had to DO IT! It's quite funny and this idea just got in my head and won't go away, and please, pretty please, READ THE WARNING!

**Warning: **SPOILER! SPOILER! If you haven't seen the newest Dracula series, DO NOT read this fiction, I say in here that happens in the series and I don't want to spoil it for you all that haven't seen it. If you're interested in the series, just watch it, it's really good and believe me, I don't like vampire series so fast, I just saw one time the trailer and I fell in love instantly.

* * *

**Kiss C'mon Kiss!**

**By ShishanoSakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

'_Come on kiss! Just kiss, come on! No! No! Not her neck, KISS!'_

Alucard's eyes shot open and stared at the lid of his coffin, a growl coming from deep in his throat as he heard his fledglings thought, they were so loud that he could hear them in his slumber.

'_Be quiet Police Girl!' _he hissed in her mind and closes his eyes again, trying to go back to slumber again, but.. the favor was against him when he heard a high pitched scream and another loud thought. He growled louder this time and dematerialized to the room where the loud thoughts of his Childe where coming from.

"…"

"No! Kiss her! Come on a little further, come on! You can do it!" Seras yelled towards the television that she got after begging Sir Integra and Walter for hours and days and then her Master, she was so happy when she got it!

She watched the screen intently as the two personages danced together, slowly moving towards each other till their lips could touch, she screamed again. "COME ON! Plant those lips of yours on her Dracu—" she felt an intimidating presence behind her, one that said that someone was not happy, she slowly turned her head around and squeaked loudly at seeing her Master standing there with furious eyes looking at her, his eyes slowly turned towards the television but before he could see anything she jumped before it, covering the screen so that he could not see anything.

She looked nervously at her Master, breathing unconsciously.

"Police Girl, what name were you about to say?" he hisses at her, his eyes furious while he stared at the half covered screen, trying to make out what see was seeing.

"N-nothing Sir!" she squeaked again, trying to make a point that it was none of his business while it was many of his business.

"Police girl.." he growled lowly, walking over to her and grabbing her by her neck, lifting her up in the air while she struggled for air.

He looked at the screen and was baffled for a second before his face turned into an angry scowl. "What?!" he looked at Seras with an outraged expression, his eye twitching slightly from irritation.

"Uhmm.. S-sir.. as you would have.. s-seen, this new Tv-serie is about.. D-dracula!" She looked down, not daring to meet her Master's eye. She felt the grip on her neck tighten slightly before he let her go in one time, sighing long and hard.

"That's not it. It's just that 'Mina' is mentioned in this."

"And.. why would you want them to _kiss_?" the last word was hissed out with disgust laced with it.

"B-because.. uhmm.. it's romantic? And.. I like the couple, kinda." She whispered the last part, scared her Master would do another thing or throw a tantrum.

"That's not even kissing, it's more seducing with the eye, I can do much better." He huffed his chest out proudly, even if you couldn't see it with the red jacket on that much, still he sounded really cocky.

Seras rolled her eyes at that statement, "Whatever Master.." she grumbled before turning towards the television again and starting it again, thinking softer now and blushing a little when she felt her Master's eyes on her.

"You don't believe your Master, Police girl?" he crouched down beside her and gripped her chin tightly. She squeaked a little and tried not to look him right in the eye, wanting to see how it ended in the series.

"Look at me, Police girl." He looked in the corner of his eye at the television, scoffing all the while and looking at his police girl also. "They even let him have my mustache, it's mine." He growled it out while scoffing and hearing Seras laughter at his statement.

"But Master.. it's not yours anymore, you don't have it.. and.. it's quite sexy." She whispered, blushing and averting her eyes, feeling his eyes burn holes in the back of her head.

"You think me sexy, Police girl?" his voice suddenly changed in a gruff, baritone with a thick accent and Seras was startled. She turned around and so fast a normal human wouldn't have seen it.

She was met by a long wave of black hair and glinting red eyes, she crawled more to her Master and she felt his fingers suddenly grip her chin, she 'eeped' lightly before lips met hers and her eyes widened. When her Master pulled away his features changed so suddenly that she could only see black shadows before he sat again before her in his red suit with a cocky grin on his face.

"…"

".."

".."

"blegh! Stupid beard hairs! Gross.. gross!" she yelled furiously while trying to get those little hairs out of her mouth while shivering. Her head whipped towards her Master when she heard the deep laughter of him.

"Don't think he's sexy anymore, Police girl?" he asked while grinning.

".."

"You're fault master."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End..**

* * *

Review if you Liked!

**Comment: **Keep in mind that I never wrote anything like this, I don't even know if it's funny, it just came to my mind and I just had to set it on papers. And.. btw. I still think that Jonathan Rhys Meyers is sexy, yummy.. even if I'm engaged, I can still dream, right?

This is not beta- ed, keep that also in mind.


End file.
